Arthur Pendragon
King Arthur Pendragon is the only known Demigod in the world chosen by the First Chief God to act as the guardian of mankind, and said to be the one to stop a calamity, and is also the main protagonist in the "The Pendragon Story" . When resurrected by the First Chief God and became a demigod after he died, he has done remarkable things, and deeds that lead him to be quite a sight for many of the gods. This also includes the Monsters of the world to try and have sex with him to gain his life energy of the divine itself. But they always fail due to his strength being beyond most of them. However, a war broke between the monsters, and this included Poseidon against the kingdom of Camelot, which lead him to become the defender of the sacred ground. The battle he fought soon came to be known as the Great War. Due to the monsters, most of Camelot's men quickly fell due to the strength of the monsters lead by the Demon Lord, and due to their instinctive sex pleasure and their attraction to them. This quickly lead him to be the only man standing on the battlefield, defending the kingdom as he fought through thousands of monsters with the Holy Sword. Eventually, reaching to the where the Demon Lord stood. And clash between the powers until Poseidon joins in to stop him. Arthur ended the war with the use of his Divine Magic to banish Poseidon from the land, and used it to slay down the Demon Lord. After ending the war, and due to the death of Roland Hyland, the King of Camelot. The kingdom proclaimed Arthur as the new King, thus starting the legendary reign of the Pendragon Dynasty. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood Training Town Invaded Death Chosen One The Great War Arrival Defense of Camelot Lone Wolf on the Field The Battle of the Lord The Sea Joins the Field Demigod's True Might The King of Camelot Powers & Abilities Powers Demigod Physiology: After being chosen by the First Chief God, Arthur became a Demigod, and throughout his adventures and battles, became a immensely powerful adversary to all monsters, including to the Gods themselves. *'Semi-Immortality': After reaching to a certain point in his life, Arthur absolutely can not age whatsoever, thus making him forever young. *'Superhuman Condition': After all the trials, battles, and immense endurance and willpower to stop himself from falling to temptation of sexual desire and pleasure, Arthur had reached a state beyond the limits of a human could ever achieve, making him became a superhuman. **'Superhuman Agility': Arthur is obviously more agile beyond the norm of a human. He is able to combine his own balance and bodily coordination to obtain greater physical feats and have the potential to learn and use almost any method of combat training **'Immense Durability': Arthur's muscles and bone structure is way more denser, greatly above the capacity of human bones. This allowed Arthur to survive tremendous heights, and immensely fatal attacks and blows. With some he shrug off like paper. Due to this power, only the most powerful of Monsters are the only ones tho actually do any form of physical harm. **'Immense Endurance': Arthur is able to endurance long physical activities, and even can endure immense pains. His growth in Endurance is also the contribution of his Will to resist temptation of sexual desire and instinct by the Monsters he battles. ***'Indomitable Will': Due to his superhuman endurance, Arthur power of Will is shown to be impregnable. This is shown through his adventures and the course of the Great War where he resisted immensely to all the Monsters. In him, he wanted to stop and do it out, but from even deeper, into his very soul, his Will triumphs them all. His desire to safeguard the sensitizes of Camelot is one of the conduits to allow him to possess indomitable Willpower. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Arthur is able to react beyond the natural limit of a human. This allows him to instantly react to almost any situations. **'Superhuman Senses': Arthur's sight, taste, hearing, touch and smell has been enhanced beyond the limitations of Humanity, allowing him to see miles away, hear further, and smell almost anything in the world. He is able to see with almost the greatest of details, even the most faintest, smallest detail can not escape his gaze. **'Immense Strength': Arthur is able to draw in his raw physical strength throughout his entire body. It is shown he was able to flung more then 10 tons of rock with ease. Throughout his travels, he shown strength beyond the capacity of humans, and this eventually lead him to possess strength only rivaled by the Gods. **'Divine Life-Force': Being a Demigod, Arthur possesses the life force of the divines themselves. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intellect': Arthur's is able to process information faster beyond the capacity of human, obviously making beyond those of genius-intellect. He is able to quickly analyze and process him faster then a human could. **'Master Tactician': Arthur is shown to be a genius in tactic strategies. This is expressed immensely in the Great War where he was 7 steps ahead of the Demon Lord, which allowed him to stop a small invasion force of hitting the town of Calamine along with other Camelot soldiers. Weaknesses *'Speed': Arthur's reaction is very great, but this does not mean he is able to predict things. Arthur can be caught off guard if the monster possess speed not even he can react to or sense. *'Strength': Arthur can be overwhelmed by another who possess greater strength then he does. *'Magic': Arthur is like all creatures, harmed by magic. He is very powerful as a physical being. But his body possess no such superhuman defenses against the forces of magic. This makes him a target to magic wielders as he requires Caliburn to wield his own magic. *'Sexual Desire (Possible)': It is possible Arthur can be succumbed to the sexual desires of monsters, but one most be able to overpower his Will to do so. Paraphernalia Weapons Equipment Trivia/Notes *Arthur has became the target objective of various monsters to gain his semen to get his life energy, and with another various wanting him actual DIE, regardless of having his life energy. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Camelot